


Frozen Spring

by TsukkikaFleur



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Forced Break Up, M/M, Non KPop AU, They still love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkikaFleur/pseuds/TsukkikaFleur
Summary: He knows the spring will not come.





	Frozen Spring

"I love you."

The crisps that follow his voice send a shiver down his spine and ghostly hovering over his skin. It makes him gulps, swallowing words that he cannot say along with his cries.

The man still holds him tight, grasping his waist and sending his warmth through his fingertips. It's unbearably hot, he thinks. The snow and the wind storm the night outside. The chill and the touch make him whimper and his head dizzier.

"Don't cry."

He doesn't stop his tears. He clearly sees how the other man is trying to wipe off his tears by kissing him on his corner eyes and caressing his cheeks. But the action makes his heart is clenched even more by the guilt. Stretching his arms, he pulls the man into his shaky hug, burying his wet face into the man's crook.

"I-I'm sorry, _hyung_."

He wants to say that more than once, if it will lift their problems as easy as they flip their hands. but the truth is there, standing calmly as it knows that no one even lie can shake it off from its place: no matter how much sorry he says, they still have their heart breaks into a million pieces and never can be undone.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, still with his trembling voice, "for being born as a man."

The man groans. He knows that the other wasn't fond of the sentence. He knows that the other hates it more than anything. But, he thought it was better to say it at this moment.

Because everything will be over as the sun rises.

"Don't say that." The other snapped in annoyance. The sadness in the man's eyes is getting more vivid than his anger. He will miss these eyes of him, the fondness that he can recall every time he talks to him, the crinkles that makes his eyes smaller but breathtakingly prettier when he laughs at his jokes, the small two dots that always there, resembling the stars effortlessly and makes him falls in love even more.

He will miss everything this man has.

"I'm sorry, _hyung_. I'm really sorry."

The man shuts him with a kiss. It's desperate, not a gentle or lovingly type that he always do whenever they wake up in the morning, also not a passionate or eager type that he always do whenever he wants him. It's just devastatingly heartbreaking and the pain burns their hearts quickly to ashes.

"Say it, _Jinyoungie_." His voice is low. His eyes concede. "Say it that you _love_ me."

The younger hugs him tighter, unable to gather his strength to say that even in a whisper. His eyes clutch shut as he doesn't want the man watches him crumbles even more to his words.

_I love you so much, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, please don't go, please don’t leave_ _me_ alone—

He kisses the older on his lips eventually, a few minutes later, trembling in his voice, giving up. "I love you," he whimpers, " _I love you so much_ , Jaebum- _hyung_."

Jinyoung's tired figure finally gives in not long after that and he drifts off in Jaebum's arms with a fresh trail of tears on his cheeks. The wind is howling and the window is rattling. Jaebum kisses him on his temple and his nose bridge, lulling him to deeper sleep, holding him closer, keeping him warm even though the temperature drops terribly in the room.

"You know I _love_ you, Jinyoung," is the final words he hears before his consciousness is completely gone.

But the older continues, smiling with the tears that the younger hadn't seen tonight flows down on his cheeks, catching the younger is already in his deep sleep.

He pastes his lips on Jinyoung's forehead gently, shaking.

A whisper in his ears, "I'm sorry I have to leave."

.

Jaebum has left the next he opens his eyes.

The man's scent and warmth still lingers and Jinyoung can't help but let the silent tears roll on his cheeks, feeling the knives keep stabbing him from the front and the back continuously.

The storm is over but the earth is left with a void cold. Everything is covered by white, thick snow, and the sky turns itself into a total gray. It needs its spring in April to turn itself live again and grow its green all over the place, getting its pleasant warmth back.

But Jinyoung wonders if he will get his spring back ever again or not.

For the rest of his life.


End file.
